


The Devil has daddy issues

by vinnyoncrack



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Goddesses, M/M, Mild Smut, Religious Conflict, sin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 08:31:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9115081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vinnyoncrack/pseuds/vinnyoncrack
Summary: ''I see the confusion now. The devil I know is not the one you know.''The Angel known as Evan goes to hell to pick up a human who is ready to be forgiven and on his way there, he finally meets The Devil.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't get offended.

''Have fun in hell!'' Yelled Tyler who was taking care of an angel.

''Haha very funny.'' Evan said as he walked out the gate of heaven. Down he went to the flaming and cold, deadly cold pits of hell.

He carried on and floated over the path incase of any snakes. He was close to the gates of hell when an attractive man stepped in front of him and smiled.

''Hello.'' He said and his teeth were pearly white.

''Hi.'' Said Evan who gulped.

''I am the son of the morning, I am Lucifer.''

No new angel has ever seen Lucifer and all the old Angels warned them about ever meeting The king of Babylonian. Evan sighed and closed his eyes and asked.

''I'm here for Bryce Mcquaid.''

Satan smiled and said, ''Come with me.'' The angel followed like a lost puppy and Satan made an evil smile.

If only Evan knew what he was getting himself into.


	2. Chapter 2

''I find you very beautiful.'' Satan said as he walked Evan to the one and only Bryce.

''So may I ask why he's here?'' Evan said looking at the beautiful fallen angel.

''He killed his lover Ohm.'' Satan said yawning.

''Oh Ryan? But he's in heaven?''

''He got forgiven which is fucking stupid! He killed people more than Bryce.'' Sighed Satan as he opened Bryce's door.

Evan took the poor kid and looked at Satan. ''Thanks for all your help.''

Satan smiled and said, ''Tell my dad... Fuck off!''

Evan gasped and rolled his eyes.

''Evan before you go. I want you to come back and well talk to me.''

''I cant do that sir. You're the devil and I'd rather not associate with you.''

''I'm not who they say I am. I just am different and I'm only called selfish because...''

''I'm sorry but I have to go.''

On his way to heaven, one of the angels looked at him and gasped.

''What's going on?'' Asked Evan.

Tyler then came out of the shadows and said, ''God wants to talk to you.''

 

''

Evan sat in a comfortable chair and in front of him was God himself.

''I see that Lucifer has an interest in you my child. I do not want you to show any emotion towards him. I love you and I want you to be safe.''

''Yes father I understand.'' Evan said smiling.

'' Amazing you have another mission to get onto!"

Evan smiled once again and saw his work for today, he was in charge of the moving between heaven and hell.

He once again got someone from hell and carried them to heaven when Jonathan came into the picture. ''Hello once again Evan.''

Evan gulped and kept walking with the forgiven soul he just had purchased. 

''I must talk to you.'' Spoke the devil. 

Evan continued walking and then a strong force pushed him against the Obsidion wall. Evan dropped the body and then the devil breathed against his neck. ''St-Stop.'' Stuttered a scared Evan.

''I am not the bad guy. God doesn't want me up there for a reason and i don't want to be there for that reason.'' 

Evan whimpered when Lucifer gave him a touch. ''W-What.'' Evan said not really getting what Jonathan had to say. 

''I-I am gay. I do not care for others and i honestly am just a sinner. I broke every rule he gave me and i believed- i believed i was better than that. So i went against him and wanted my own world. I wanted to control humans into believing that it was okay to sin but he only wants boring, casual goodness.''

Evan was taken back, he believed Lucifer, which is something he wasn't supposed to do. 

''I know you understand me. I know you think like me. Your smart and you cloud your thoughts so he wont see. All he does is forgive people who do wrong but you see through that bullshit. You know they don't deserve shit, they deserve to live again and again.''

Evan looked straight into Jonathan's eyes. 

They were blue but his pupil grew larger as he looked into Evan's

 

They were blue but his pupil grew larger as he looked into Evan's.

''I usually lust after innocent angels but i love the fallen ones.''

''I'm not gonna be one!" Evan grabbed the person he was carrying and ran but Lucifer followed.

''You cant hide darling! All Gods are monsters and all angels are victims.'' 

Evan rolled his eyes and looked back at the king, ''You're just Sick!" 

Evan ran out of hell and dropped of the human. 

''Evan!'' Tyler said cheerfully. 

''H-Hello.'' Smiled Evan.

''So how was the talk with God?'' 

''It was okay.''

''Okay? You spoke with the greatest man ever!" Smiled Tyler as he continued on about how God was amazing. 

Evan blanked and the only thing left in his head was Lucifer's eyes and then without any thought about it. He said, 

''You're wrong.'' 

Tyler gasped and took Evan to lunch. 

He grabbed the smaller boy's arm and dragged him to a more concluded area. 

''What is wrong with you?''

Evan then thought about his face and random image of him popped up.

Evan then thought about his face and random image of him popped up

 

''I'm in love.'' Evan said smiling and feeling butterflies in his stomach. 

''With God?" Smiled Tyler as he hugged Evan.

Inside of Evan's head there was his conscience, he has never really talked with it but it was popping up.

''I'm in love with the devil.'' He quickly clouded his thoughts with the ''God is great, God is great.''

''Let's go eat!" 

 

Evan just pouted and couldn't wait to work tomorrow.


End file.
